Life, Reborn
by Elriaen
Summary: A Shitennou return fic. How exactly did the Earth survive Beryl's attack for Queen Serenity to send Usagi and the others too? SenxShitennou, UsagixMamoru WARNING: SPANKING FIC
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: __**Nothing**__ belongs to me. It all belongs to respective owners.  
>Apologies, I am not Japanese so I don't know anything about their culture, especially how Tokyo works or what food they eat. I have not read the 'Sailor Moon' manga or seen the live action series, only the anime. I am aware that this idea has been done before, but it has been screaming at me to get out, so here we go!<br>_**WARNING: This story is rated for a reason. Spanking of adults and teens in later chapters. May contain adult themes in later chapters **Flamers will be left to Mars, to show them what **real** flames are.

Life, Reborn  
><span>Prologue<span>

Hovering on the boundary of life and death did get tedious, but at least she was used to it.

Another wave of magical power made her shiver slightly before she calmed again, continuing her endless watch over the regions of life in front of her. The comforting darkness of death pulled gently at her skirts but she could not fall back into it yet. Not quite yet.

* * *

><p>AN: Got you interested yet? Next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	2. High School

_Disclaimer: __**Nothing**__ belongs to me. It all belongs to respective owners.  
>Apologies, I am not Japanese so I don't know anything about their culture, especially how Tokyo works or what food they eat. I have not read the 'Sailor Moon' manga or seen the live action series, only the anime. I am aware that this idea has been done before, but it has been screaming at me to get out, so here we go!<br>_**WARNING: This story is rated for a reason. Spanking of adults and teens in later chapters. May contain adult themes in later chapters. **Flamers will be left to Mars, to show them what **real** flames are.

Life, Reborn  
><span>Chapter 1 - High School<span>

_I hate high school_, were the profound thoughts of one Mamoru Chiba was he walked through the familiar streets of Tokyo, heading back for his apartment. Not that Mamoru, at twenty years old, had too much of high school to deal with but perhaps you can forgive him when his long time girlfriend, and now fiancé, had begged off being able to meet him in favour of a study group. Especially as that same fiancé recently had called him back from crystalline death, with a little help from the Light of Hope. Well, not that Usagi herself begged off, more that her friends begged off for her. Rei and Ami could be incredibly persuasive when they wanted to be. It was like a good-cop bad-cop routine. Mamoru finally managed a smile as he thought of Usagi's crazy friends literally dragging her into the shine for their study session.

Growing serious again and sighing softly, Mamoru unlocked the door to his apartment building and headed towards the lift automatically. He missed his Usako and she had missed him more. She'd clung to him when he'd returned to her. He knew she'd been through hell without him and hadn't even trusted her worry to her friends. It worried him that she had been so alone and he was determined to be there for her now. Of course, having _another_ near brush with death hadn't done _him_ any favours either.

He finally managed to trudge through his front door and collapsed willingly over his sofa, kicking off his shoes. They sailed over an end table, knocking several ignored bills to the floor. Mamoru couldn't find the energy to care as he rubbed his temples with one hand, the other reaching up to flick on the lights. The sudden brightness only caused him to groan more, turning his head into the cushions as his head pounded.

"Damn headaches," the normally suave man growled, dragging himself up to look for some painkillers. He'd been having them more and more regularly lately. Being a traditionalist, Mamoru went with his usual headache cure; downing his painkillers then flopping down into bed. He was snoring before his head hit the pillow.


	3. Focus!

_Disclaimer: __**Nothing**__ belongs to me. It all belongs to respective owners.  
>Apologies, I am not Japanese so I don't know anything about their culture, especially how Tokyo works or what food they eat. I have not read the 'Sailor Moon' manga or seen the live action series, only the anime. I am aware that this idea has been done before, but it has been screaming at me to get out, so here we go!<br>_**WARNING: This story is rated for a reason. Spanking of adults and teens in later chapters. May contain adult themes in later chapters. **Flamers will be left to Mars, to show them what **real** flames are.

Life, Reborn  
><span>Chapter 2 - Focus!<span>

"Come on, Usagi! Focus!" Rei Hino snapped at her absentminded friend.

"What, huh?" Usagi Tsukino, sixteen year old Sailor Solider of Love and Justice, past and present Princess of the Moon and ditzy schoolgirl, jumped. Rei humphed as their friend Ami tried to calm things down.

"Don't worry, Usagi, I was just explaining this problem. Are you alright?"

"Of course she's fine, Ami, she's just slacking off _again_."

Usagi sent a half-hearted scowl towards the interrupting shrine-maiden before her eyes drifted away and became far away again. Makoto frowned significantly at Rei while worry flicked across Ami and Minako's faces.

"Usagi?" Rei hedged, looking guilty while ingoring Makoto's less-than-subtle frown. "I'm sorry; you do seem a little off... Is everything okay?"

"... I'm fine." the blonde said slowly, finally turning back to her worried friends.

Minako looked decidedly unconvinced. "Yeah right. Spill it."

Usagi shook her head, causing her long hair to thrash dangerously. "Don't pester guys, everything is fine." She pulled on her wide and bright smile, trying to reassure her friends.

"Usagi." Rei said flatly, her dangerous tone making it clear that none of the scouts were going to let Usagi worry alone again.

"Well... Mamoru is acting a little weird. He's been very depressed and distracted lately. He's complaining of headaches and I could have sworn I saw one of his assignments half-done." Usagi's big eyes focused on Ami, as the person who would most sympathise with that problem. "That's not like him at all. He was so relieved after his college in America said he could reapply after he was meant to have withdrawn last year. And they said they particularly trusted him to do his work here, rather than studying there. He wouldn't usually stop doing something that important..."

"Hmm, no, if anything Mamoru would over work himself..." Rei muttered. Makoto flashed another warning glance, knowing how jealous Usagi could get over her fiancé but the blonde barely even noticed.

"That sound like more than a little weird, Usagi." Minako pointed out. Usagi looked panicked for a second, clearly not having realised how much was wrong until she added it up. But she jumped to reassure her protective sailors.

"Oh no, no, don't worry!" she smiled again, her face relaxing. "Mamoru is a big boy and he's been through this kinda thing before. Really guys, we'll be fine!"

The other four girls looked at each other then back at their falsely beaming leader. "... Okay... If you're sure..." Rei said slowly, needing to edge a little closer to Usagi, just to be there for her.

"Go ahead, Ami." Usagi said, finally looking at the problem on Ami's page and her eyes bugged out. "Eurgh! What does _that_ mean?"

Everything seemed to return to normal in the shine as the laughter of four best friends, quickly joined by a fifth, rang out over the serene courtyard.


	4. Ninety percent

_Disclaimer: __**Nothing**__ belongs to me. It all belongs to respective owners.  
>Apologies, I am not Japanese so I don't know anything about their culture, especially how Tokyo works or what food they eat. I have not read the 'Sailor Moon' manga or seen the live action series, only the anime. I am aware that this idea has been done before, but it has been screaming at me to get out, so here we go!<br>_**WARNING: This story is rated for a reason. Spanking of adults and teens in later chapters. May contain adult themes in later chapters. **Flamers will be left to Mars, to show them what **real** flames are.

Life, Reborn  
><span>Chapter Three - Ninety percent<span>

_He was about ninety percent sure this was a dream._

_For one thing, he was watching himself. For another, he was watching himself at about seven years old, playing on an open hillside._

_Alright, one hundred percent sure this was a dream._

"_Little princeling? Where have you got to?"_

_The voice was rich and strong, coming from out of sight over the hill. Mamoru gasped as he looked at the child-him again and realised the period clothing his younger self wore meant he was looking at himself as Prince Endymion. However apparently, he'd misbehaved as a child as the young Prince quickly looked up, paled slightly as he recognised the voice, grabbed his playthings and scarpered in the other direction._

_Unfortunately, his tracker had anticipated that one. "Aha! Gotcha little princeling!" the strong voice cried out in triumph, trying to hide the laughter in his tone. A rather blurry shape had appeared before the prince, so quickly that Endymion almost crashed into him. He seemed to have circled round, knowing the child well enough to guess where he would run. Endymion struggled against the tan hand on his small shoulder only to be swiftly pulled up onto the hip of the older boy who held him. "None of that, little boy."_

"_I'm not little! You're only five years bigger!" protested the prince, though he settled into his captor's arms with obvious trust, pouting adorably._

"_Five years older, princeling but that makes me five years stronger too! And you are very naughty for staying out so late, all alone. Come, home with us both, Her Majesty your mother is worried sick."_

_Guilt crumpled the child's face but he wasn't going to go that quietly. "B-but I don't want to go back!" The blurred older boy stopped walking and forced the child to look at him. _

"_Oh really, princeling?" Quickly little Prince Endymion buried his face into his friend's chest again. Strangely, that chest seemed to solidify for Mamoru as the little boy's head rested on it, losing its blurry look. _

"_I think you've wanted to go back for a while but you knew your father would be angry when you did return, because he feared for you. I think you must be pretty hungry from being out all day and cold as dusk is coming on." Mamoru was starting to get angry but stranger's voice dropped to a gentle whisper, halting his anger in his younger self's defence. The child huddled into his arms more, showing how true the mysterious teen's words were._

"_But I think you forget, little one, that your friends and your parents _love_ you, no matter how much you terrified us all today. I think you forget that your father is never angry at _you_, only your behaviour." He kissed the tearful seven year old's forehead, smiling at his incredibly childish antics. "And I think you forget that your guilty feel so much better once he has dealt his naughty. little. princeling. son."_

_The child raised his tear-filled eyes to his friend, squirming at his nicknames but clearly adoring them. "Ready to go home, brave little solider?" the teen asked, his amused and loving tone telling Mamoru that the two of them had done this thousands of times._

_Sniffing but smiling, the Prince replied "Yes Zi, home now."_

The sharp blaring of his mobile (A.N Sorry, I'm English!) went off next to his ear. Opening his eyes with a snap and a gasp, Mamoru groaned as he fumbled for it. Sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes, he snapped it open and murmured, "Hello?"

"Good evening Mr Chiba. I am sorry to disturb you this late." Quickly checking his watch, Mamoru discovered, surprisingly, it was almost eleven pm. "I'm calling from the district police station."

That woke him up.

"What? Is everything okay?"

"Fine sir, we just have four suspicious characters here who claimed you would be able to vouch for them. They were found lying in a park on the west side of the city."

"Uhh, could you describe them?"

"Of course sir, two are blonde, one, slightly taller, has curly brown hair-"

Mamoru cut him off, wondering what on Earth the girls had done to get themselves arrested. "Ah, I see. I'll come immediately."

With that, he snapped the phone shut, pulled on a fresh jacket and shoes and was in his car within five minutes.

* * *

><p>AN: Meh heh heh, silly Mamoru, you should always let police officers finish. And pay attention to what punctuation means too!

No prizes for guessing which four await us at the police station!

However, cookies for anyone who knows who the stranger is!


	5. Almost double

_Disclaimer: __**Nothing**__ belongs to me. It all belongs to respective owners.  
>Apologies, I am not Japanese so I don't know anything about their culture, especially how Tokyo works or what food they eat. I have not read the 'Sailor Moon' manga or seen the live action series, only the anime. I am aware that this idea has been done before, but it has been screaming at me to get out, so here we go!<br>_**WARNING: This story is rated for a reason. Spanking of adults and teens in later chapters. May contain adult themes in later chapters **Flamers will be left to Mars, to show them what **real** flames are.

Life, Reborn  
><span>Chapter Four - Almost Double<span>

The roads were quiet as Mamoru sped down them at almost double the speed limit, becoming more awake with each minute. He felt the rush of familiar rush of power of being in control of such a strong and responsive machine and smiled dangerously. Letting himself glide down the roads at speeds that would have made Usagi scream, he quickly found himself at the police station.

Of course, Mamoru was anything but stupid, so controlled the car back to respectable speeds as he approached. He had to restrain laughter as the car seemed to complain at him for it. Parking up perfectly, he swung out of the low frame easily and bipped it to lock up. One hand slung carelessly in a pocket, the young man gave the perfect picture of confidence as he crossed the car park. Entering the station, he smiled easily at the young female sergeant on duty, hiding his amusement when she blushed.

"Evening, my name is Mamoru Chiba, I got a call to pick up four-"

"Ah, y-yes," the woman interrupted, clearly flustered. "T-this way sir." Mamoru knew it was wrong of him but he couldn't help a small smile at her reaction. Hell, it wasn't like Usagi, or heaven forbid, Haruka, were here to call him on it.

He planned to have a very good laugh at seeing the girls behind bars but that laugh died on his lips as, going through to the holding cells, the first thing he was saw was a flowing mane of pure white hair. He froze in the doorway.

The mane almost threw rainbows as its owner's head turned, revealing a sickeningly familiar cool and collected face with tanned skin. The small smile that Mamoru so remembered appeared on the man's face, as if he was a King that had called his servant over.

The frozen moment between Mamoru and Kunzite, for of course it was he, was broken by a relieved and somewhat anguished voice.

"Thank Elysion, Mamoru! Please get us out of this dirty, forsaken place?" begged the smallest of the four within the cell, his long honey-blonde hair falling elegantly over his face.

"God, Zoi, you are such a drama Queen." chipped in a scornful voice from the corner as the second blonde teen unfolded himself from one of the cell's few chairs. However, Jadeite's eyes were full of relief as Mamoru briefly looked at him.

Nephrite, stepping forward out of the shadows behind Kunzite, stunned Mamoru once again by giving him a beaming smile of complete trust, the kind that only passes between best friends or brothers. It was clear he fully expected Mamoru to come to get him out of this tight spot and never thought he wouldn't.

Kunzite didn't look away from Mamoru as he said "Hush." to the two blondes. His voice was quiet but strong and clearly he expected to be obeyed. He was instantly, both of them going silent and simply piercing Mamoru with their pleading eyes.

Suddenly it became obvious how young they were, this new slightly panicked Zoisite looking far more like his actual age of seventeen than the Zoisite Mamoru remembered. Jadeite was the same, clearly slightly older than his more immature counterpart at eighteen but nothing like the old ruthless killer. Mamoru found himself looking Nephrite in the eye, guessing they were now the same age but Kunzite was exactly as he remembered. The older man's face still perfectly hid every thought that flashed through his eyes, he still stood aware of his own power and gravity and he still had that almost tangible air of leadership.

"Er, Mr Chiba?" The older policeman, who had been in the cell area as they walked in, gently shook his shoulder. The black-haired man hadn't moved for nearly a minute.

He suddenly shook his head and focused on the only man before him that was a stranger. "Yes, I'm sorry. These are the four... men you called me about?"

"Yes sir, they said you were the only person in the city who could vouch for them. They were found, entirely nude I might add," Mamoru couldn't resist looking at them again at _that_. Zoisite grinned sheepishly, Jadeite was looking at the floor, bright red, Nephrite's smile was cocky and smug and Kunzite was unfazed, though he seemed to be trying not to laugh at his companions. Mamoru dragged his attention back to the man talking to him. "lying in Hitasima Park (A/N, this is entirely made up, if any one knows the name of a real park in Tokyo, I'll happily put it in!). They were fazed and disorientated but there was a large flash of light in that area that attracted officers to them. We couldn't find any evidence of explosives or any injuries but we can think of nothing else that would have been so bright."

"I see." Mamoru floundered for what to do about this, but with one last look at the pleading on Zoisite's face, he knew he couldn't leave them. "Well, as you can see, I know Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite," he gestured to each one as he named them. "and very much doubt they had anything to do with that flash. Are they free to leave?"

"Of course sir, but they apparently have nowhere to go."

Another glance at the cell revealed that Jadeite had given that away, from the looks the others were giving him and his even redder face. Mamoru bit back a laugh and said, without thinking, "They'll be staying with me."

As the man nodded and went to open the cell, Mamoru suddenly considered what on Earth he'd just agreed to.


	6. Silent

_Disclaimer: __**Nothing**__ belongs to me. It all belongs to respective owners.  
>Apologies, I am not Japanese so I don't know anything about their culture, especially how Tokyo works or what food they eat. I have not read the 'Sailor Moon' manga or seen the live action series, only the anime. I am aware that this idea has been done before, but it has been screaming at me to get out, so here we go!<br>_**WARNING: This story is rated for a reason. Spanking of adults and teens in later chapters. May contain adult themes in later chapters. **Flamers will be left to Mars, to show them what **real** flames are.

Life, Reborn  
>Chapter 5 - Silent<p>

The trip back was silent.

It wouldn't have been, had he not silenced Zoi and Jad with a look. Their prince didn't need Zoisite's profuse thanks or Jadeite's snipping at him for it. _Not that they were needed at any point in time_, Kunzite thought, _but particularly not now._

He was observing the black haired man driving beside him, out of the corner of his eye. He was exhausted, that was evident instantly. He was angry, probably at that honourable part of himself that couldn't leave them behind. He was worried, though about what Kunzite did not know and he was getting defensive, putting up walls around himself so he didn't drown in everything that he was suddenly expected to deal with.

Internally, Kunzite frowned.

He heard Jadeite gasp and Nephrite smack him over the back of the head to shut up. He just about stopped himself from rolling his eyes; the brown haired general always preferred violence to the more effective death-stare. He wouldn't dispute it though, as it worked.

It was interesting though, that the three in the back could read his normally unintellible face instantly. Clearly they'd been through too much together.

He heard Zoi's breathing stop for a beat as Mamoru parked the car. Clearly he recognised the building. As they silently started walking up stairs, Kunzite let Nephrite follow first after Mamoru, who was now visibly agitated and running his hand through his hair, to drop back behind Jad. He leaned his shoulder into Zoi's smaller one, knowing the younger general was unnerved by the memories thrown up in his mind. He seemed to calm a little from the stronger presence at his side until they got into the actual apartment. His lithe body froze up at the large TV screen that dominated one wall.

Kunzite's eyes narrowed. Silently, he lifted one hand up to the honey blonde head and quietly snapped his fingers beside his ear. No other heard it but by the Earth, did it make Zoi jump.

"Remember where you are. When you are." he murmured, watching the annoyance in Zoisite's eyes fade, quickly replaced by understanding and gratitude. He nodded, looked around the apartment once more and shuddered before stalking off towards Jadeite.

Satisfied, the white-haired man circled around the sofa, where Mamoru had slumped, his head in his hands. Nephrite was leaning against the counter, watching him.

"He's going to blow." he stated.

"I know. Do not yourself." Kunzite replied lowly, both of them watching now.

Neph cocked his typical arrogant smile. "Would I?"

He gave that exactly what it deserved; a deadpan stare and an arched eyebrow. Neph nearly choked on his laughter.

_Ah, that's done it._ crossed Kunzite's mind as Mamoru's spine went ramrod straight and he whirled.

_Here we go._


	7. How dare they?

_Disclaimer: __**Nothing**__ belongs to me. It all belongs to respective owners.  
>Apologies, I am not Japanese so I don't know anything about their culture, especially how Tokyo works or what food they eat. I have not read the 'Sailor Moon' manga or seen the live action series, only the anime. I am aware that this idea has been done before, but it has been screaming at me to get out, so here we go!<br>_**WARNING: This story is rated for a reason. Spanking of adults and teens in later chapters. May contain adult themes in later chapters. **Flamers will be left to Mars, to show them what **real** flames are.

Life, Reborn  
>Chapter 6 - How dare they.<p>

How dare they. How _bloody_ dare they?

He had four agents of the Dark Moon in his living room and _two of them were laughing at him! _Mamoru stood up, hands in fists at his sides and fires blazing in his blue eyes.

"_What_ are you doing here?" he snapped out, not bothering to hide the anger in his voice.

Nephrite jolted, taking a more offensive stance instantly. Kunzite flashed him a look, his own face getting ever more impassive and his arms folding up over his chest. It inflamed Mamoru. The way they were subservient to him in everything. The way the white-haired man expected them to follow his every silent command and _the way they always did!_ He wanted to scream at the arrogant, demanding, _evil_ man before him.

He carelessly shrugged one shoulder. "We were hoping you might be able to tell us."

It was a good thing there was a sofa between the two of them or Mamoru might have flown at him. His tone was somehow simultaneously patronising and aloof, like he was talking to a child having a tantrum.

"Why in the hell would I know? How did you get here?"

"We don't know." Zoisite said flatly. He hadn't noticed but both the younger men had come back. Jadeite was one step in front of Zoisite but looked considerably more nervous. "I don't remember anything since Beryl's power broke, just before I died. Jad, " he continued, nodding towards the protective older boy, " remembers a long time just in blackness and being lost in his own head, Eternal Sleep. Neph is luckiest; his last memory is of a girl with red hair." Nephrite nodded at this, a small speculative smile on his face. "And Kun..." Zoisite's calm voice faltered as he looked to his leader.

For the first time, Mamoru saw pain in Kunzite's eyes as Zoisite mentioned his previous death. He remembered how close they seemed, truly like brothers. Softly, Kunzite finished, "My last memory is incredible pain. The attack I sent at your little princess was not kind."

Instantly Mamoru bristled again at the insult to Usagi. Through gritted teeth, he replied, "She is not 'little'."

Kunzite only inclined his head with small smile, as if allowing a small child a toy. Zoisite quickly cut in again. "B-but, we all heard the voice."

"What voice?" Mamoru asked, struggling to rein in his temper while not taking his eyes from Kunzite.

"A woman's voice. Just before we woke up in the Park. She said, 'You are reborn.' then the blinding flash of purple light. And we woke." Nephrite answered, his voice deep and somehow familiar. "Bare as the day we _were_ born, of course." He added in with a roguish grin.

Mamoru had to swallow a sudden surge of laughter at Jadeite's instant blush and Zoisite's slight flinch. Just to plague them, he replied, "Indeed. And where exactly did you get the clothes you stand in now?"

Jadeite glared at Nephrite's silent laughter, as his shoulders shook, then sullenly murmured an answer. "Police guys."

"Ah." was Mamoru's deadpan comeback, his tone finally making Nephrite break and laugh openly at the furious embarrassment on the blonde's face.

"Anyway!" Zoisite interrupted again, his own face slightly flushed, "Thank you, for getting us out of that place."

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair distractedly. Suddenly Jadeite asked, "How old are you now?"

He looked at the curious blonde. "Twenty."

They looked stunned.

"We haven't changed..." Jadeite murmured. "Four years. Four years in Sleep. Not aging."

"We lost four years." Nephrite said flatly. The fact sounded alien on his tongue.

"B-but, that's _right_." Zoisite insisted, looking like a lost child as his head looked between the other three, scared. "This way feels better. The Prince was never meant to be younger than me. It fits this way!" Kunzite suddenly moved, fast. He was behind Zoisite with a hand on his shoulder before Mamoru could shake his head to get rid of the confusion. What the hell was he on about, Zoisite _was_ older than him when they'd met before, why should that be wrong?

Besides, Prince? "I-I-," he cleared his throat, getting their attention again. "I'm not a Prince. Not anymore. And you aren't staying here."

"W-what?"

"But-"

"You can't kick-"

Mamoru folded his arms at the onslaught. As ever, aloof Kunzite was the one who hadn't spoken. "You tried to _kill_ me and the girls. You attacked _my_ supposed princess." He shot directly at Kunzite, ignoring how the others bristled. "You all worked for the Dark Kingdom. _Why_ should I let you stay anywhere near them?"

"Serenity or _Usagi_."

"What?" The black haired man span, finally directly facing the white haired one who'd moved in front of Zoisite.

"Your princess. Your Usagi." The ice blue eyes locked with the deeper blue.

"Usagi? Y-you never knew her name..."

"We never knew yours either, Tuxedo Kamen. Endymion. Mamoru." Kunzite began to walk towards him, waves of authority almost tangible. "Then how do we know? Hm? How can we, your great enemy's great generals," he said it with distaste, "know your civilian names? Or in fact, that Beryl was _not_ your greatest enemy, but that you have faced much worse forces since then? Galaxia, Nehelenia, even Haruka. I know them all, I've seen them, little princeling."

That name... no! They weren't around during his past, they were dark, they were evil!

"Don't call me that!" He sounded like a four-year-old. He felt like one before the majesty and controlled power this man excluded.

"Please." Zoisite's small voice broke in, his face pitiful. "We don't know who we are, but we are not bad."

Mamoru was suddenly flashed back to a cold orphanage at ten-years old. _"I don't know who I am." _He whispered to a sympathetic nurse.

"_Of course you do Mamoru; you are what you make yourself. You have a chance here, grab it with both hands and make your life what you want it to be."_

"A chance?" Nephrite hedged. It was so instant that Mamoru was convinced for a second thought the brunette had somehow seen his memory.

Kunzite's eyes held a strange hope, as if the detestable man was willing him to accept this. To live up to some standard he had for Mamoru. The other three pairs of eyes were filled with varying levels of pleading.

Bombarded, he finally gave in.

"Fine. A chance."

* * *

><p>AN: I can't quite remember if the Shitennou did actually learn the team's civillian names. If they did, consider this an AU :P


	8. Barely noticed

_Disclaimer: __**Nothing**__ belongs to me. It all belongs to respective owners.  
>Apologies, I am not Japanese so I don't know anything about their culture, especially how Tokyo works or what food they eat. I have not read the 'Sailor Moon' manga or seen the live action series, only the anime. I am aware that this idea has been done before, but it has been screaming at me to get out, so here we go!<br>_**WARNING: This story is rated for a reason. Spanking of adults and teens in later chapters. May contain adult themes in later chapters. **Flamers will be left to Mars, to show them what **real** flames are.

Life, Reborn  
><span>Chapter 7 - Barely noticed<span>

Mamoru barely noticed Zoisite's elated face before he let himself fall over the arm of the sofa, holding a head to his hand and groaning. "What _am _I going to tell the girls...?" He groaned aloud, not expecting or really getting an answer.

Nephrite looked set to answer him before, yet again, Kun had to silence all three of the younger generals with one of his deadly looks. Quickly summarising that their Prince was unlikely to be the best of hosts, the white haired twenty-five-year old rallied his troops, all three of them, and had them looking for places to sleep, clothing, food etc. It was a mark of how well the Generals knew each other that all of Kunzite's instructions were issued silently, everyone walking on eggshells around the prone ex-and-future-prince.

Quickly it became apparent that Mamoru had been surviving on energy drinks and painkillers lately as the entire apartment was completely bare. Resisting the urge to go and poke Mamoru's side to see if his ribs showed through it, Kunzite instead cleared his throat.

The glare he got from the lounging black haired man could have cut through steal.

Kunzite coughed lightly in surprise, unused to that level of open enmity and disrespect, but quickly recovered himself to ask calmly, "Where is the nearest place we can get food?"

Apparently the basic need for sustenance meant he deserved the glare to go up to the diamond carving level.

It was clear Mamoru considered saying something irritating just to shake the white-maned man but as a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched up, the younger man seemed to reconsider and silently pointed towards a drawer then placed his wallet on the table. Clearly the prince was not going for his own food. Getting more irritated but not showing it, Kunzite scooped up the proffered wallet, grabbing some cash (A/N: No idea what Japanese money is...) and headed towards Mamoru's room where he could hear Zoi and Jad bickering amicably as ever.

"Rocks and stones, this man needs a wardrobe update!"

"Zoi, I swear you get more girly every time you see a sweater."

"Humph, not these sweaters, it's a wonder Serenity goes near him at all!"

"Usagi." Neph corrected from his place leaning by the doorway, "Kun said to get used to calling them by their normal names. Usagi."

"Right. Still, _why_?"

"They're destined to be together, aren't they?" Jad pointed out as he pulled out another few hangers for Zoi's inspection.

"Mmm." Was Kunzite's mysterious contribution as he entered the room, mostly closing the door behind them but not quite. It meant that Mamoru was unlikely to hear them but Kun could still keep half an eye on him. "Zoi, you are going to have to adapt to the fashion for now, you can play to your heart's content later. We just need anything but these orange diving suit contraptions the police seemed to have."

"Can do!" announced the youngest general happily. "Here, these look a bit bigger than the rest." He said, quickly sizing up Kun. "You're taller than the Prince- oh right yeah, Mamoru, whatever- so these will do. Neph, you're helpfully about the same size so you get the wonderful choice of this entire stellar collection!"

"Sarcasm doesn't become one so young." Jad quipped, earning himself a cuff on the head from Neph's long reach as he pulled out clothing. This time Kun sent a grateful look towards the brunette general, his patience wearing thin between the over-active younger generals and the bratty prince.

"Everything becomes me." Zoi snapped back before throwing an outfit at the offending blonde. "Here, they are as close to your size as we're going to get."

Meanwhile, Kun had already changed and with obvious distaste he balled up the orange prison suit and threw it into the corner. "Incinerate them while I'm out. Otherwise, do not set fire to anything, do not break anything, do not annoy Sleeping Beauty next door. Neph is in charge."

Ignoring the groans he had fully expected from the blondes, Kun stepped out of the room, grabbed a few pieces paper from the drawer Mamoru indicated and got out of the apartment before the brewing storm on the couch could explode.

As his sketchy memory supplied that the papers he had were take-out menus, Kunzite idly wondered if the building would still be standing when he returned.

(A/N: I'm baaaaccckkk! Having now completed my A Levels and re-read my entire work so far, I decided to get back into writing by doing a bit of a housekeeping chapter here. I know nothing much happens but forgive me, I haven't written in about a year and needed to ease myself in. Helpfully though, I did type out the plan for this story so I can attempt to finish it during this summer. I really want to write some 'Suits' fiction but promised myself I'd get much further with 'Floating without Fear', 'James and Mandy' and 'Life, Reborn' before I started anything new. Oh well, hopefully this chapter means you can re-read the previous ones to remember how this story started and remember me!

As ever, please review!)


	9. Grumbled internally

_Disclaimer: __**Nothing**__ belongs to me. It all belongs to respective owners.  
>Apologies, I am not Japanese so I don't know anything about their culture, especially how Tokyo works or what food they eat. I have not read the 'Sailor Moon' manga or seen the live action series, only the anime. I am aware that this idea has been done before, but it has been screaming at me to get out, so here we go!<br>_**WARNING: This story is rated for a reason. Spanking of adults and teens in later chapters. May contain adult themes in later chapters. **Flamers will be left to Mars, to show them what **real** flames are.

Life, Reborn  
><span>Chapter 8 – Grumbled internally<span>

Kunzite grumbled internally to himself as he ignored the metal box things they'd come up in and took the stairs swiftly. The more he thought back on the situation he now found himself in, the more irritated the oldest general became. How in the name of Mother Gaia did _this_ happen? Suddenly he was in control of the others, who suddenly seemed to be more like children than the consummate military geniuses he vaguely remembered, in a world he had no idea about with strange impulses to rely on the people he remembered trying to kill! Who or whatever was causing the strange thoughts in his head would sincerely regret it when he found them.

Groaning, Kun suddenly stopped and twisted to lean on a nearby wall. Groaning deeply, he rubbed his thumb over his forehead while shading his eyes and tried to rationalise everything.

It was so unnerving for him to not remember. Everything was blurry, save the pain of that final attack. He remembered Beryl and fighting, remembered, sickeningly, being pleased when Neph and Jad failed at... something. But then, further back, there were the most clear memories he had. Memories of laughing with the others, walking through a glistening city as people called out to him, riding through rolling green fields with the wind whipping behind him, clashing swords with a powerful king on a training ground, dancing and toasting to the huge moon above an elegant ballroom, memories of being entirely sure of where he was and what he was doing. But he had those images like they were just pictures of him, he didn't know who the people around him were or where or when!

And most clear of all, one of the few faces he could give a name to, was Venus. He missed the sly Princess more than he cared to admit. For the man that needed to protect for everyone around him, she was the only one that he would allow to protect him. He remembered every detail of their back and forth banter, the expert way she could play every man but him, the respect he had to work harder than anything else he had ever known to win from her and the pure pride he'd felt when she ran into his arms before her father.

Why was this happening? Why could he recall this most clearly, that which he could never have? He knew Venus existed now but that... _child_ was **not** his love.

_Trust me?_

Oh yeah, trusting the mysterious voice in his head that had told him to call the Princely brat he had just run – er, retreated from – in the first place really seemed like a good idea! However, he knew he was going to. He did not know why, he would kill to know why, but he did trust this bodiless voice with the only three remaining people he would die for.

**Hope I never find you.** He threatened, feeling idiotic for talking back to a voice in his head.

If anything, the echo of a giggle he could have sworn he heard only made him feel more confused.

(A/N: Yay, a little more plot in this one, even if it was hard to write. Hopefully a lot of it shouldn't make sense, because poor Kun can't remember most of it. And the underlined bits are direct thoughts at that irritating voice.

As ever, straight from my head without editing, so sorry for any mistakes, please point them out and I'll correct them. Feel free to give con crit!)


	10. Warning

**WARNING: This story is rated for a reason. Spanking of adults and teens in later chapters. May contain adult themes in later chapters. **Flamers will be left to Mars, to show them what **real** flames are.

This warning had been at the beginning of every chapter. If you have somehow missed it, here it is on a chapter of its own. Please take note, **the next chapters involve reference to and then the event of spanking of adults/older teens**. If you do not like this, please do not read it.

Thank you, Elriaen.


	11. Gingerly looked

_Disclaimer: __**Nothing**__ belongs to me. It all belongs to respective owners.  
>Apologies, I am not Japanese so I don't know anything about their culture, especially how Tokyo works or what food they eat. I have not read the 'Sailor Moon' manga or seen the live action series, only the anime. I am aware that this idea has been done before, but it has been screaming at me to get out, so here we go!<br>_**WARNING: This story is rated for a reason. Spanking of adults and teens in later chapters. May contain adult themes in later chapters. **Flamers will be left to Mars, to show them what **real** flames are.

Life, Reborn  
>Chapter 9 – Gingerly looked<span>

_So, this is what passes for food in this time._ Kunzite thought as he gingerly looked through the cartons of fast food he'd just actually paid for. _I think I prefer my memories._ The fact that the man who liked to control everything preferred sketchy memories to this food was testament to just how bad it was.

Trying to ignore the part of his brain that was still franticly mulling over his current situation, and would continue to until he was satisfied with it again and another part that was longing for the beautiful blonde haired woman he loved, the white-haired man swiftly walked back through the deserted streets to the apartment block that was mercifully still standing.

Looking up at its clean metal lines and dark glass, he gasped slightly as a lightning fast mental image of a magnificent palace imposed itself on the building before him, metal replaced by warm yellow stone. One side was entirely covered with ivy and everywhere bursts of flowers made fireworks of colour over balconies and from windows. As quickly as the clear vision of what he assumed was his past home came, it went and he was faced again with the reality of the home he must now apparently inhabit.

He sighed as if the weight he carried on his shoulders could be removed but there was no such luck. After juggling the bags around into one hand, Kunzite managed to press the buzzer beside Mamoru's name.

"Yeah?" Neph's voice responded quickly. It would sound uncaring and bored to anyone else but Kun could hear excitement at using this new contraption and also some underlying nervousness. Not surprising as in the background there seemed to be an almighty three-way argument going on.

"Neph? What the hell is going on up there?"

"Oh hey Kun," Nervous laughter. _Ah ha, that nervous laughter means I'm going to end up tanning his behind._ "... Nothing really."

"Nephrite, open the door." It seemed his death glare was obvious just from his tone as the door to the apartment block opened instantly. "Neph, you have until I get up there to sort them out. No leaving them unconscious." It sounded like a joke but Neph had previously just punched Jad and Zoi completely out cold to stop them arguing.

The complete lack of answer made Kun smile a little. A few hundred feet up, a brunette general had just leaped between his prince and his little brother generals upon the orders of his big brother one.

_Sometimes, it's good to be the oldest._


	12. Sometimes, it's not

_Disclaimer: __**Nothing**__ belongs to me. It all belongs to respective owners.  
>Apologies, I am not Japanese so I don't know anything about their culture, especially how Tokyo works or what food they eat. I have not read the 'Sailor Moon' manga or seen the live action series, only the anime. I am aware that this idea has been done before, but it has been screaming at me to get out, so here we go!<br>_**WARNING: This story is rated for a reason. Spanking of adults and teens in later chapters. May contain adult themes in later chapters. **Flamers will be left to Mars, to show them what **real** flames are.

Life, Reborn  
><span>Chapter 10 – Sometimes, it's not<span>

_And sometimes, it's not._

"YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR ALL OF **HALF AN HOUR **AFTER I **BAIL YOU OUT FROM BEHIND BARS** AND **ENTIRELY WRECK MY ROOM** WHILE **STEALING MY** **CLOTHES** AND THEN **BURNING A HOLE IN MY WALL**..." Mamoru screamed, heedless of what anyone else was saying. Good thing really.

"Goddess, Jad, you call me a drama queen. Even I'm not this bad."

"Are so."

"Take that back, look he's spitting! Ew, I never spit! Am not!"

"... Are so."

Foot stamp. "Am not!"

"Worm and Bug, please shut the hell up. Kun is going to murder us with a smile."

Kunzite always did wonder which of the two blonde generals was Worm and which was Bug. Neph had been calling them it since... well, he couldn't quite remember. But they had always hated it, so, as he cleared a square foot of papers from the table to put the food down while closing the door with his foot, he wasn't surprised to hear them protest loudly together.

"**Hey! Don't call us that!**"

"Are you **listening** to me?" The ex-prince suddenly demanded. Kunzite almost grimaced for him. You never asked that question of the generals.

"**NO!**" All three yelled back at Mamoru deafeningly.

Just as Kunzite was striding toward the door to the bedroom, sure that his Prince was going to punch one of his generals, they were all unceremoniously dumped out of the room at his feet. He raised an eyebrow, impressed that the younger man had managed to manoeuvre all three out of the doorway together. Said door was quickly slammed in his face as the bratty prince just shut out all of his problems, presumably to deal with the carnage à la Jad and Zoi that used to be his bedroom.

Kun could have smiled as the three men at his feet all froze and looked up at him, with identical terrified and guilty expressions, exactly at the same time. _This,_ he reflected, _I could never forget._ His little brothers were in trouble again. Of course his inner amusement didn't show, only his famed eyebrow arching up changed his expression.

Zoisite shuddered at that look. "Oh, food!" he suddenly yelled, seizing any chance for distraction and leaping up at the bags.

"Oi, mine!" Jadeite was half a second behind him and the seventeen- and eighteen-year-olds instantly lost a decade and were arguing over food like children.

"This is what 'In charge' means?" Kunzite asked of the remaining general as he picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off.

"Can't believe he did that to me, need to find a gym, no one should be able to just push me around like that!" Neph grumbled to himself, clearly having heard Kun but deciding to ignore him.

Finally, the oldest general's patience snapped. With a click of his fingers he had silence and stillness again as he strode over towards Mamoru's long sofa.

"Come." was his only word but the three other men in the room flinched as he spoke, recognising certain doom in his voice.

Swallowing nervously, the two blondes and the brunette went to stand before the man that was their big brother in every way but blood, looking exactly like the naughty little boys they were.

(A/N: Sorry about the gap in uploading guys, I was stuck without internet for a week and a half. However, it does mean I've got two more chapters ready to go for the next two days! Enjoy!)


	13. Deadly silence

_Disclaimer: __**Nothing**__ belongs to me. It all belongs to respective owners.  
>Apologies, I am not Japanese so I don't know anything about their culture, especially how Tokyo works or what food they eat. I have not read the 'Sailor Moon' manga or seen the live action series, only the anime. I am aware that this idea has been done before, but it has been screaming at me to get out, so here we go!<br>_**WARNING: This story is rated for a reason. Spanking of adults and teens in later chapters. May contain adult themes in later chapters. **Flamers will be left to Mars, to show them what **real** flames are.

Life, Reborn  
>Chapter 11 – Deadly silence<p>

Kunzite maintained his deadly silence as he took his seat upon the sofa, pointing at the floor where the others stood as an indication that they should also sit. Zoi plopped down instantly, his arms and legs folded tightly with a deep pout on his face, ever childish when in trouble. Jad groaned a little before sitting next to him, also pouting a bit but the awkward way his tense muscles made him sit making him look guilty and remorseful, like he always did. When Kunzite didn't hear the sound of a third little brother hitting the floor, his annoyance grew and he looked up at Neph with it blazing in his eyes. The brunette man was tense but unlike Jad, he looked ready to attack rather than being guilty. This again, was typical. And Gaia forbid that Kunzite was not allowed to deal with everything his brothers felt.

"Nephrite. Sit. Down." It was normal, if exasperating, for the twenty-year-old general to challenge Kunzite's orders when he knew he was in trouble. His mind always tried to protest that he was too old to be dealt with as he knew he would be and especially next to the two younger generals. Neph loved Zoi and Jad enough to have done what Kun was about to do to all three of them countless times but it meant that he hated to be disciplined in front of them.

But, regardless, Kunzite was his commanding officer and more importantly, his big brother. He didn't have a choice on whether to obey him or not. The love they shared and both cherished expected it of him and, though sometimes he may be tempted, he couldn't ignore that.

Slowly and uneasily, the brunette sat beside his younger brothers as commanded. Watching him reminded Kun of the love between them also, the reason why they were in this position again as they had been so many times. As the brunette man sank down, he held the older man's gaze, trusting him enough to show him the vulnerability, guilt and fear of disappointment that Nephrite would only ever let Kunzite see. Instantly it calmed Kunzite down as he remembered that he was not punishing his little brothers for disobeying his orders, arguing and generally not behaving as they should, he was disciplining them to free them of the guilt they felt for misbehaving and to reassure them that, even in this new world that they did not understand, the love and trust between them all was constant and always would be.

For that, really, is why the two younger generals stirred up Mamoru. Why Neph did not stop them as he would normally have. And really, why Kunzite left for food in the first place. They needed him to remind them that nothing had changed between them, they needed his attention. But how could they ever outright ask for that? There was no way anyone could ever form the words but the generals were lucky in that they had someone who could understand what they really needed when they misbehaved. They needed attention, pure and simple. Kunzite leaving gave them the opportunity to act up enough to get it, especially with the extra orders he imposed upon them when he left.

Kunzite let just a small smile grace his handsome face, allowing the generals to relax. They knew they were in trouble, they knew they were going to get spanked for it but it was okay because their big brother had them and was not letting them go.


End file.
